implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Son (A Different Channel)
|Row 4 title=Country of origin |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Original language(s) |Row 5 info= |Row 6 title=No. of seasons |Row 6 info=4 |Row 7 title=No. of episodes |Row 7 info=38 (list of episodes) }} The Good Son is an American drama television series created by Godfrey Raphael. The show is a spin-off of the popular TV series Three Girls and depicts the life of Margovian expat Maximilian Panaquer as he adjusts to a simple life in America. However, when his father dies and leaves the presidency of Margovia vacant, it is up to Max whether he will return to Margovia and ascent to the presidency or let his cousin and half-sister fight for the position. The first season premiered on MBN on March 28, 2015 in a season consisting of 10 episodes and ended on May 30, 2015. Subsequently, MBN then went on to renew The Good Son for a second season which premiered on April 2, 2016 and ended June 4, 2016. On July 4, 2016, the network has renewed the series for a third season scheduled to premiere on April 17, 2017. The network renewed the series for a fourth and final season which started on March 31, 2018 and ended on May 19. Premise Maximilian Panaquer, the youngest son of notorious South American dictator Jose Panaquer, has gone in voluntary exile to the United States to start a new life as an ordinary man. However, when news of his father's death reaches him, Max has to go back to his native country (the fictional Margovia, first introduced in Three Girls) and decide whether he should take up the presidency himself or side with either his cousin Tadeo or half-sister Cristina. His situation is not helped by the fact that there is a growing popular revolutionary movement in Margovia seeking a return to democratic ways. Cast Main cast ;The Panaquers * as Maximilian "Max" Panaquer The youngest son of Supreme Revolutionary Jose Panaquer, the long-time dictator of Margovia, and Lisa Panaquer. He fled Margovia to live a simple life in America but is forced to return to his homeland following his father's death. * as Tadeo Panaquer Jose Panaquer's nephew and Max's cousin. As vice president, Tadeo succeeds to the presidency of Margovia upon his uncle's death. He asks Max to help him secure his hold on his position, the government and the country. * as Cristina Panaquer de Leon Max's half-sister and Jose Panaquer's daughter with an American actress. She secretly has plans of her own in taking over the Margovian presidency from Tadeo and asks for Max's support for her when he comes back to Margovia. * as Amber Eastwood Max's American girlfriend who goes with him to Margovia, initially only to accompany him to his father's deathbed but eventually becomes caught up in the country's political and national intrigues herself. She takes on the role of Max's primary confidant while he struggles to navigate the turbulent waters of Margovian politics. * as Jose Panaquer The Supreme Revolutionary and de facto president of Margovia. He has been in position for thirty years following a CIA-backed revolution against a pro-Non-Aligned Movement government. His death sets in motion the events of the series. * as Alejandro Panaquer Jose Panaquer's eldest son and would-be successor to the Supreme Revolutionary were it not for Alejandro's assassination and death at the hands of rebels. He appears mostly in flashbacks but, despite his death before the start of the series, he is a central figure in the Margovian succession crisis. * as Colonel General Miguel Panaquer Brother of Jose Panaquer, father of Tadeo and uncle of Max and Cristina. His position as commander of the Margovian Armed Forces places him among the most powerful people in the country yet his position also makes him one of the most vulnerable as he carries a secret that could make or break the succession crisis. Recurring cast Season One * as Ireneo Amaro * as Irina Amaro * as Vicente Amaro * as Alberto "Baba" Felito * as Victoria Angeles * as Catalina Pua * as Terenzio "Terry" Moro * as Yehoshua Rosenberger * as Katya Angeles * as Luz Angeles * as Jeffrey Derringer * as Rene Sykes * as Ladislao Sykes * as Generoso "Gen" Elemento * as Francesca Mejia * as Carlos "Gibby" Gibson * as Gregorio Mallin * as Maximo de San Andres * as Baldomero Maldonado * as Miguel Cutter * as Shamal Llamanzares Season Two * as Juan Barbaro * as Vladimir Finos * as Dimas Godin * as Miguel Amazonas * as Claudine Samaniego * as Teresa Deodato * as Miriam Mariscal * as Tania Campos Category:A different Channel Category:A Different Channel